1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved sex aid and, more particularly, pertains to increasing stimulation during sex acts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sex aids of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, sex aids of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing sexual stimulation through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of sex aids of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. DES. 272,649 to Bloch discloses a the ornamental design for an exerciser for orifice muscles.
In this respect, the sex aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing stimulation during sex acts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sex aid which can be used for increasing stimulation during sex acts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.